Confessions in death
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: A normal get together or last chance? VegeGoku


**I Don't own the characters, just the plot of the fanfiction ^^.**

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day; birds were chirping and there was a nice, slight breeze that would take the edge off the sun's rays. That is until Bulma broke the news to Vegeta that Goku was coming over for supper.

"WHAT?! No way! I'm NOT playing nice with that..that..THAT CLOWN!"

Vegeta was fuming. Not only did the blasted woman turn off his gravity room, but now she was _making_ him keep Kakarot company! There was just no way. He _had_ to get out of it somehow. That is until he thought that a spar would be a good end to the day. Hey, he can't say no to a potential Kakarot ass-whooping.

Vegeta, who was still very moody, ended up hunched on the couch, arms crossed and a deep frown pasted onto his face.

"Kakarot just HAS to be late!" he thought as he checked the time for the millionth time.

His knee started a nervous twitch. He hadn't trained all day and it was now 7:30 in the evening. Just as he was about to demand Bulma to turn on the GR, the doorbell rang.

The Son family entered the Briefs' house filled with smiles. However, without even looking up, Vegeta noticed something horribly wrong with the Son family. One was missing. One very large thing was missing, and boy, the Prince wasn't too happy about that.

Standing up with all the grace he could muster, he faced the eldest son, Gohan. "Boy, where is that fool you call a father?!"

Watching as Goten made a beeline for his son's room, Vegeta kept his attention on Gohan and totally dismissed Chichi as if she wasn't worth his time. Gohan seemed to pale under Vegeta's intense gaze and answered. "H-He..he is in the forest near our house. He was supposed to come back so we could come here. He never showed..sir."

Briefly, panic flickered through the older male's eye, quickly turning his back on Gohan and a slightly ticked Chichi.

"Woman! I'm going to find Kakarot!" he informed, and with that, Vegeta left Capsule Corp.

After journeying all the way to Goku's place of living, Vegeta began to search the other's ki, this being a very hard thing to do, since it was virtually undetectable.

Getting a lock on a faint trace, Vegeta followed it deep into the forest. He could hear the rushing of the river somewhere off the side.

Moments ticked by slowly, too slowly for the prince's liking. Goku's energy seemed to be wavering pretty badly. A couple of times it disappeared altogether. Picking up his pace, but not going too fast just in case he missed Kakarot among the greenery, Vegeta scanned the forest's floor.

Just as the older male was about to give up, he spotted something orange among the lush green backdrop of the forest. Slowly he inched forward, his breath hitching in his throat. This couldn't be what it looked like. No, it wasn't. Vegeta refused to believe what he was seeing. He stopped dead in his tracks once close enough to see the other's whole body.

Goku, the strongest fighter on the planet, possibly the universe, lay in tattered clothing; blood caked to his skin and gashes marring the once flawless face and arms. The younger male seemed to be having great difficulty trying to stay alive. Vegeta cursed himself silently. He didn't have any senzu beans, and he knew for a fact nor did Kakarot.

Not prepared for this at all, he inched closer to his fallen comrade. Kneeling down and lifting the other tenderly, Vegeta rested Goku's head on his lap. Fingers combed through the younger Saiyajin's hair. Goku's eyes flickered and opened, squinting at the light and then finally focusing on the figure above him. He looked like an angel. He smiled despite the pain, and the shutting down of his entire body.

"I was right."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the barely heard statement.

"I am seeing an angel."

Never losing the smile, Goku searched Vegeta's face, trying to memorize every detail, every frown line, every strand of hair. He was trying to take the image of the other and commit it to memory.

"Clown, what are you talking about?" the gruff voice said, not holding any venom whatsoever.

Mustering up whatever strength he had, Goku startled Vegeta by looking at the other male with a loving gaze.

"I don't know what ha -- ngh!..happened. I was attacked. There was no energy signal, no sound, no anything. But I w--.." Wavering again, Goku's eyes fluttered, his breathing was becoming more labored. "I was..attacked. They came and left swiftly. Ve--ah!!...Vegeta, be careful."

Smirking and trying to act like all was going to be okay, Vegeta kept stroking the other's hair.

"What are you talking about, fool?"

Searching Goku's face and letting his eyes roam over the fallen body and back to his face, Vegeta's smirk faltered.

"Kakarot, I'm..I'm not you. I won't make a foolish mistake."

Goku knew Vegeta was trying to act tough, but he'd seen the frown, the sadness behind the prince's eyes. Figuring this would be his last chance, and not wanting to die while keeping it a secret, he feebly pulled Vegeta closer.

Going with the pull, though it was not strong, Vegeta leaned closer to Goku, trying to pay attention the young male's words that were being said in a whisper.

"Vegeta. You will always be my Prince."

Vegeta's eyes widened, and caught himself just in time to feel Goku's lips on his.

Releasing his hold on the other Saiyajin, he smiled once more, blood filling his mouth and pouring out from the corners.

"I love you, Vegeta," was the last coarse whisper Son Goku ever spoke.

Vegeta sat in silence for a long time, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Seconds passed, minutes flew by, hours ended. Vegeta didn't take a note to any timeframe. He could have stayed in that spot for days, and he wouldn't have noticed.

Slowly, he got up, lifting the now dead hero of the world as he did so. Blasting a deep hole, Vegeta placed Goku in as gently as possible and ever so tenderly dumped piles of dirt on top of the other, until it was all done.

Looking up into the now darkened sky of night, Vegeta let a lone tear make its way down his face, not even bothering to wipe it away. He turned to the buried Kakarot.

"I love you too, you foolish circus clown."

With that, he took off into the night sky.

The End.

* * *

**Ana is my beta, thanks darlin!**

**R&R pls. :D  
**


End file.
